In Our Lives
by Starsandeverythinginbetween
Summary: This is the entire canon plot of the Avatar:the Last Airbender through my two OCs eyes, only with a different side. And some liberties taken. I don't own the series or the characters. I only own my story and the characters I've created. Enjoy, and please give feedback!
1. Preview

_"_ _Anik! Get off of your sister! Leave her alone!" My father yelled as he pulled me off of my twin. "Oh, Sakari, it's you." He chuckled as he sat me down. "My little fighter, leave your brother alone, he has to go to his water bending lesson."_

 _"_ _Dad, why can't I go too?" I asked as he patted my hair, ruffling the already long braid._

 _"_ _My young warrior, I would love it if you could learn but you are not allowed to fight."_

 _"_ _Well, that's a dumb rule!"_

 _"_ _I know, but tribal tradition states you learn to heal, and tradition is important." He said softly. "Now go see your mother so she can get you ready for your healing lesson."_

 _"_ _Fine." I sighed as I trudged off. Looking back, I saw Anik waving to me as he left. As I waved back, I entered our home. My mother looked up as I entered, walking over to me to help me brush the snow off my parka._

 _"_ _Hello Sakari, are you ready for your lesson?" She smiled as she cupped my cheek._

 _"_ _Momma, I wanna learn to fight like Anik!' I said stubbornly. "I can't heal people, even Yugoda says so!"_

 _"_ _She does not, she said you're coming along very well." My mother said, laughing as I stuck out my tongue. "Now, come along." I begrudgingly took my mother's hand._

 _Later that night, I stared out the window, my eyes glued to the moon. "Sakari?" My twin brother piped up as he walked over to join me. "What's the matter?"_

 _"_ _I wish I was like you. You get to learn to fight, and everyone loves watching you bend. You're so good at it and I can barely move a puddle." I sighed as he pushed my shoulder, waiting for me to continue. "I want to be good at water bending. I want to fight."_

 _"_ _Well, we're twins. Everyone's always calling me by your name and you by my name."_

 _"_ _I know Anik." I sighed. "It's annoying."_

 _"_ _But what if we switched. Even Mom and Dad have trouble telling us apart, so we'd be the only ones who know. I've already taught you what I know and you taught me how to heal. So why don't we try it tomorrow?" He grinned as I nodded._

 _"_ _Okay, but I make no promises of how good I'll be!"_

 _Eleven long years later, I was wearing my uncle's old parka and sea prune paste to disguise my feminine features. Anik and had managed to switch places. And it somehow worked. I grinned as I readied myself for sparring. While I wasn't a prodigy like my brother, I worked hard to get where I was._

 _I took a deep breath and positioned my hands so I could fight my opponent._

 _"_ _Pupil Anik and pupil Aklaq, begin!" Master Pakku said sharply as I grinned. Moving the water just so, I was able to offset Aklaq's movements as he raced towards me. As I moved away, I created a wall of water between myself and my opponent. As the match drew on, I was tired. Refocusing my energy, I was about to knock Aklaq over when everything stopped. A light was glowing brightly over the temple of the Avatar._

 _He had returned._


	2. Chapter 1

Anik and I sat in our bedroom. He was currently combing the tangles from his un-braided hair. We had both kept our hair long, so our charade could continue. "So how was my healing lesson today?" I asked, crossing my ankles and rocking backward so I was on my back, legs still crossed.

"Yugoda says that you're coming along great, but that you're getting a rather strong jaw." He answered monotonously as he flinched, catching his fingers in his wavy hair. "Can you come help me?" He sighed in defeat as I smiled. Standing up, I walked over and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You know, it would be easier if you would just let us cut our hair." I said, faking exasperation as I combed through his hair, gently removing the knots I came across.

"No." he curtly stated. "I like long hair. It makes me feel powerful." He said, trying to hide the smirk in his voice.

"You just like it 'cause the other girls compliment you for it." I said, swatting his arm as I continued combing. "They say you're pretty."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up Sakari." He grinned. "So how did I do with Master Pakku today?" He asked as I finished combing his hair and switched spot so he could return the favor.

"You did great. He said you're getting better every day. But you have to perform with him and Aklaq tonight because the Avatar is here to master water bending." I sighed. "Do you want to go, or should I?" I asked as he gently combed out the knots the sparring match today caused.

"You go. I'll be there to watch, after all we're allowed." He smiled. "Just be careful, I don't want to have to heal you again because you tried to hide those melons of yours." He grinned as I turned, hitting him.

"They're not big at all!"

"Are you kidding, do you KNOW how hard it is to explain why I have sacks of dried sea prunes in my parka when I come home?" He snorted. "Just kidding, they're not hard to hide. Or create." He said quickly as he watched my face fall. "We'll just use the old hand-me downs from Uncle Kassuq!"

"Anik, don't worry. I'm fine!" I laughed, explaining to him that he hadn't upset me. He was always so sensitive. "Now let's go. I've got an Avatar to impress!" I said, quickly re-braiding my hair and pulling it up. As I threw on my uncle's old parka, I ran into my father.

"Sakari, Anik? Where are you two going?" He questioned as Anik pulled his hair back.

"I've been invited to perform with Master Pakku and Aklaq tonight at the banquet for the Avatar. Sakari's coming with me because Master Pakku said we could each bring one person!"

"So you chose your sister?" He said, raising an eyebrow as we nodded enthusiastically. "Alright. You two are inseparable. Have fun!" He said as he led us to the door. "And Sakari?" I turned, tilting my head in a questioning manner. "Don't assault Chief Arnook. He has enough to worry about without you questioning him as to why you can't learn to fight." He said sternly.

"Sure thing Dad."

"Be home soon, we have the arrangement of your marriage to discuss as well." My mother cried out from the kitchen.

"I JUST turned sixteen Mom. At least let me enjoy my freedom a little longer." I sighed, grabbing Anik's hand as we ran towards the palace. Hiding in the shadows of a healing hut, we completed our change. He put on our mother's old parka and wrapped his face in a scarf. There would be plenty of people who would not be able to tell the difference, but we didn't want to take any chances. I smiled and adjusted the parka I was wearing before taking a little bit of crushed sea prune to make my face appear more masculine. We had learned to master the art of makeup as we grew older so we could keep up our act. Grinning at each other, we finished and headed to the feast. As we entered, I smiled. The palace was lit and people crowded around tables. Master Pakku waved Anik and me over to a table.

"Anik, are you ready for tonight?" He questioned me. I nodded and busied myself with the feast that had been laid out. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Anik pointed up to the high table and I saw the Avatar sitting with two people I had never seen before. They were soon introduced as Katara and Sokka of the Southern Tribe. I marveled at how far it must have been for them to travel. Soon it was time for us to perform. As Chief Arnook announced us, I stood with Pakku and Aklaq. We demonstrated our skills, and I felt exhilarated as we finished. Happily heading back to the table, I didn't notice the shoulder I hit.

"Whoops, sorry!" The girl the chief called Katara chirped happily. "You were really good up there!" She grinned.

"Thanks." I said quickly, mimicking my brother's voice.

"What's your name?" She asked me, smiling as I mumbled my brother's name in response. I turned to where Anik was sitting and silently pleaded for him to come help me. He stood and rushed over, taking my hand and apologizing quickly in a cheap, chirpy impression of me.

"Let's get out of here." I said, shaking my head as he tried to reason with me. "We did what we came here to do, and I can't be the prodigy son for much longer. Pakku already noticed that I almost slipped up during the performance. He asked me what was wrong tonight. I said nerves and he bought it, but still we should leave."

"What do you mean you almost slipped up?" He said as we headed out the palace door and to the healing hut to change.

"I almost lost control of the water. You know how much trouble I have when we make spheres." I said as I wiped the makeup off my face. "You're the prodigy, I'm just lucky to have made it this far." I said, shaking my hair out of its confinement. Anik gently patted my shoulder and smiled.

"Hey don't get angry with yourself. You're amazing at bending. You work harder than anyone I know, and it's great." He said quietly. "I'm jealous of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your skill is real, not just talent." He said softly, staring at his feet. As opened my mouth to press further, but he stopped me. Grinning like a madman he turned to face me. "Now let's go see who your new hubby is." He snorted into his hand as we headed home. Apparently that would have to wait until tomorrow. Both our parents had already fallen asleep when we got home from the banquet. Heading to bed ourselves, we smiled. Anik fell asleep quickly, but then again he never had trouble sleeping. I stayed awake for what felt like hours. Finally feeling the tired ache of my bones, I felt my eyelids begin to flutter. Excited for the idea of tomorrow's combat prospects, I happily let my eyes close and my soul drift off into a dream.


	3. Chapter 2

Yawning, I stretched as I pulled myself from slumber. It was just before dawn and I had a lesson today. Grabbing my uncle's old parka, I began braiding my hair to keep it back. Smiling, I leaned down and ruffled Anik's hair. "Morning brother. Have fun at my healing lesson." I said as I grabbed my crushed sea prune paste. Adjusting my facial features to look more like Anik, I huffed as I headed out the door.

"Oh, Anik!" My mother called out as I passed the kitchen. Flinching in surprise, I turned.

"Yeah?" I questioned, keeping my voice low so she wouldn't hear the feminine tone of my real voice.

"We've talked to the family of that boy from your bending class-what was his name? Ak-"

"Aklaq?"

"Yes! We've talked to his parents. We think he'd be a wonderful match for Sakari. Do you agree?"

"Uh-. " I began to speak but she suddenly gasped. Getting up from her mat, she quickly pushed me along.

"Go, go, you'll be late for class!" She ushered me out the door, throwing a lunch into my arms quickly. As I walked, I quietly chewed on some seal meat jerky. Arriving at class, I noticed the other students marveling at something in the courtyard. As I moved into the crowd, I saw Pakku talking to both the Avatar and his friend Katara. The latter stormed off, seething about our traditions. I frowned and headed over to my class. As I joined the throng of students, I brushed up against Aklaq. He turned to me and grinned.

"Hey Anik!" He greeted me, enthusiastically. "So my mom told me that our parents talked. Can you believe that they are considering me to marry your sister?" I shuddered. It's not that Aklaq is unattractive, but he followed tradition to a tee. If he only knew that he was talking to me and not Anik, he wouldn't be so keen to marry me. As I nodded, pretending to be interested in what he was blabbering on about as I watched the Avatar play with some type of animal. I began to panic. I wasn't done learning to fight, I wasn't ready to marry anyone, let alone someone who thinks he is classmates with my brother! My mind snapped back to reality as Pakku began the lesson for today.

After a few hours, my body was exhausted, and I chewed on the food my mother had given me this morning. Heading back towards my house, I met up with Anik as he headed back from the healing hut.

"How was my lesson today?" He asked, nudging me with his elbow. I smiled weakly and hummed in response.

"It was okay, I mean the Avatar isn't very motivated and his friend, that girl Katara, wanted to learn." I said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"And Pakku wouldn't teach her."

"Of course. After all, it's 'tradition'." I said, haughtily mimicking the water bending master. "Little does he know he breaks tradition every morning." I laughed, but then I remembered that it would all be over soon. My laughter slowly died off and my eyes turned to the ground. Anik began to slow his pace before coming to a halt. Gripping my arm, he stopped me as well.

"Sakari?" Anik asked, turning his face so he was staring into my eyes. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?" He asked, panicking a little as I stayed silent.

"Mom told me this morning and Aklaq said something about it at class." I said, my eyes beginning to cloud over. "I'm getting married to him at the end of the month. He said something about carving my necklace tomorrow night and giving it to me next week." Anik simply stared before pulling me into the house. Quickly waving to our mother, he dragged me to our bedroom.

"How long have they been planning this?"

"I'm not sure." I shrugged as I began pulling off my uncle's parka and wiping off the sea prune paste. "But we'll deal with it." I smiled softly as he nodded, beginning to comb out his hair. I sat down, pulling out my braid. "I've still got time. But enough panicking about that. How was my healing lesson today?"

"Good. All the girls are excited because Hahn is supposedly marrying someone soon. I think it's Yue, but then again I wasn't paying much attention." He stated as if he was taking about the weather.

"Geez, everyone is just getting married now." I giggled, flopping backwards onto my bed. "Anik, I'm not sure I can do this." I stated, my tone becoming softer as he turned to face me. Slowly walking over to me, he motioned for me to move over. Laying down next to me, he wrapped an arm around me.

"We'll be alright Sakari. Your marriage isn't a big deal, we can get through anything." He smiled and looked towards the ceiling. "We're the dynamic duo!" He grinned as I laughed.

"That's true, we are." I said happily. Anik smiled and hugged me before moving and standing up. As he pulled me up, our father came into our room.

"Hey you two!" He greeted us happily, pulling us into a hug. Ruffling Anik's hair and kissing my forehead, he pulled back from the hug. "How have you been?"

"Good, the Avatar's in my bending class." Anik stated, relaying the information I had passed onto him. Our father's eyebrows raised.

"And?"

"And that's it. He's not very focused in lessons and his friend wanted to join in. Pakku wouldn't teach her though."

"Hmm, well tradition is tradition. Speaking of tradition, could you two go to the market? We're having guests tonight and your mother wants to prepare a feast." He didn't notice that I blanched at the word 'guests'. That meant Aklaq and his parents were coming over tonight. And my engagement would be set into motion. He smiled and left the room as Anik nodded. I turned to Anik. He smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

"It'll all be fine. Maybe it's not who you think it is. Maybe it's Grandma or Yugoda. You never know who Mom's gonna invite to dinner."

"You're right." I sighed, taking a deep breath and relaxing my muscles that had tensed involuntarily before.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah." I weakly smiled at my brother, before reaching over to grab my regular parka (not my uncle's). Pulling it on, I signaled to him that I was ready to go.

"Good. Now, let's go to the market. I want to meet the Avatar." He grinned, taking my arm and leading me outside.

"I doubt we'll meet him there. But you could always go to Pakku's tomorrow instead of me if you want."

"Nah, I'm not caught up on fighting forms. Besides, you haven't attended a healing lesson in eleven years. I think Yugoda would notice the difference." He laughed heartily as I punched him in the shoulder. "Geez, you've been rather violent lately. Even more than usual." He smiled as I pulled him along. As we walked towards the food stall to get everything we needed, I noticed someone watching us. Tapping Anik's shoulder, I pointed in the direction of the people staring at us. I realized that it was the girl that was travelling with the Avatar. I gave a little wave and she came over to join us.

"Hi!" She smiled warmly, greeting us. Anik smiled and I watched her eye light up in what seemed to be recognition. "You're the twins I met last night! Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. I'm Sakari, and I think you've met my brother Anik before." I grinned as she nodded. "Once again, it was nice seeing you, but we have to get some food for tonight's dinner." I smiled, excusing myself, leaving the two of them still talking. When I returned I found Anik standing alone where I had left him. "Alright Anik, let's get home. Mom's gonna want to start dinner soon." I pulled him away from where he stood rooted to the ice. As we walked, I noticed that Anik had stayed silent for a while. Stopping in my tracks, I tilted my head. "Anik, is everything…ok?" I asked, pausing as he turned to face me.

"Sakari, I think that girl knows what we've been doing."

"Even Mom and Dad don't know. How could she?" I said quietly, regaining my grip on the grocery baskets I was carrying. "You're just paranoid because she was at your healing lesson and I told you I had seen her earlier. Anik, no one knows. Cheer up, we'll be okay."

"You're right. I'm just being paranoid." He said softly, smiling as we crossed the bridge that led towards our house. "It's not like she'll challenge Pakku or something." He grinned as we headed inside.

"Took you two long enough!" Our mother laughed as we walked into the kitchen, handing her the food we bought. "Now, Sakari, hurry and change. Aklaq and his family are coming over tonight." Feigning surprise, I nodded. But not before asking one question.

"Is he who I'm supposed to marry?" I already knew the answer. Or at least, I thought I did.

"We hope so. He'd be a suitable match, or at least we hope he will." She said to my retreating back as I headed to the bedroom I shared with my brother.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You're going to sabotage this?" Anik said, tilting his head in disbelief.

"I don't want to marry him Anik. I want to be the one who picks who I marry."

"Sakari, they just want to-"

"Make sure I'm well cared for, I know, I know. But that doesn't mean I should just marry Aklaq."

"Sakari, it's-"

"Tradition? Anik we've been breaking tradition since we were FIVE. I'm not about to give in now." I said, crossing my arms. "It's simple. You tell Mom that I forgot something at the market, and I'll come back when I know Aklaq is gone."

"Sakari, just sit through the dinner."

"Anik, no." I huffed. "I'm going to choose who I marry. Even if it's a FIRE bender." I said, emphasizing my stance on the subject. He stared at me, shocked that I would even consider saying something so brash.

"Seriously? A FIRE bender? Sakari, have you lost your mind?"

"No, I was just exaggerating." I said, shaking my head. "Besides, how happy do you think Aklaq'll be when he realizes that it's me whose been kicking his butt at training not YOU?" Anik flinched at my harsh tone.

"He won't know."

"Anik. I am NOT going to hide this from a man who's supposed to be my HUSBAND." I sternly said. "So, I would prefer to marry a man who'll encourage me to bend, not just have me be a healer or homemaker." My brother sighed as I pulled on my coat and headed towards the kitchen. Walking past my father, I headed outside, claiming that I had to step out. Hiding underneath the back window, I listened for Anik to tell my mother my excuse. Satisfied when I heard him mumble that I was going to the market, I began to sneak off. I didn't get very far though.

"Sakari? Is that you?" Aklaq asked as he appeared from around a corner. Mentally slapping myself, I turned and smiled widely.

"Yeah, it is Aklaq." I said through my slightly gritted teeth. "I was about to go get something at the market before the stalls close up for the night." My lie slipped through my teeth more naturally than anything I had ever said to him.

"I'll go with you!" He grinned, offering his hand to me.

"It's sweet of you to offer, but my brother wanted to talk to you. He said something about Pakku's lesson today and I told him he should talk to you about it since you were coming over. Besides, I'm meeting up with Yugoda when I get there. She's going to help me catch up on some healing powerful healing techniques while the moon is out." I said, inwardly panicking. _Why won't he catch the hint that I don't want him to come?_ I silently smiled as he nodded. Hopefully he bought my lie, and didn't say anything to my parents about Yugoda. The last thing I need is my mother questioning me on advanced healing techniques when I barely know how to heal a paper cut. He shrugged and headed inside my house. Through the window I heard him greet my parents and brother, before asking Anik what he wanted to talk about. My twin stuttered before quickly saying that it was embarrassing and mumbling something about how he needed help with the advanced octopus form they had learned (I told him about it and that I had been having trouble with it so it was a perfectly valid thing to ask about). I quickly snuck away, heading to the market. Exchanging a bag of sea prunes for a couple of coins, I sighed. I had to go find Yugoda and ask her for some advanced healing help, otherwise my lie to Aklaq would fall apart (I just KNEW he'd tell my mother and she'd quiz me on it) so I turned towards the healing huts. I didn't get very far though. As I rounded a corner, I saw the Avatar and his female friend standing in a darkened area. They seemed to be…waterbending. Or at least I overheard him telling her how to do what Pakku had said in class today while she practiced it. She seemed to be good at it as well, until the water suddenly started moving in a swift fashion. Silently throwing myself behind a corner, I froze as a chilling voice echoed down from the bridge.

"You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture." Pakku's voice carried down and I felt my spine tingle at the chill in his words. My breathing was fast and quiet as I heard Aang apologize to the master, trying to explain himself before Pakku cut him off. "You are no longer welcome as my student." I felt my feet carry me away from the scene as I began to run away from the avatar and his friend. Panting as I made my way back to the house. Aklaq looked up as I entered, his face breaking into a grin. My mother looked at me then to the bag in my hand.

"Sakari, what did you go buy?" She asked, curiosity mixed with skepticism laced in her tone.

"Sea Prunes. I saw we were running low and Anik really likes them so I went to get some more and to talk to Yugoda. I couldn't find her though."

"Did you go to her house?"

"I was on my way there when I remembered that we had company!" I quickly lied, my neck starting to feel warm. Anik flushed a little as our mother rounded on him. Finally her eyes softened and she smiled.

"Well I'm glad you came back." She said, smiling as she served up another bowl of food and seated me next to Aklaq. I noticed how he blushed when I sat and I snickered in my head. _He's cute but I'm not interested. Plus, if he knew about my fighting habit he wouldn't be into me either._ As we ate I felt Anik's eyes boring into the back of my head, a signal that could only mean I would have to tell him everything later.


End file.
